


【R1SE全员】平溪镇-A03首发

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 不瞒你们说，我就是按宿舍分配磕的你们一镇子都是归隐江湖的高手吗
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship, 小洛豪, 小王子 - Relationship, 琛南旧事 - Relationship, 让也 - Relationship, 重庆大三角 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651177
Kudos: 1





	【R1SE全员】平溪镇-A03首发

**Author's Note:**

> 没写完就跑了

任豪那天在自家客栈后院捡到徐一宁的时候，前脚刚送走来替张颜齐还酒钱的姚捕头。

前后差一点儿，这个故事就不是这样的了。

“你胆儿倒不小。”何洛洛斜躺在床上，连养了大半个月了脸上也没见多少血色，他那把不离身的宝贝名品剑这时候挂在颗粒饱满的苞谷和一大串红辣椒边上，显得有些滑稽。

“谁说的，我们这些小老百姓，胆儿就是小。”任豪随口应和，手下没停，见不得一点灰尘落在桌上。

“你胆儿小，还敢收留我这种来路不明半死不活的人？”

任豪抬头瞥了他一眼，欠欠地扯开嘴角，“还不是黑灯瞎火看错了，我还以为是个漂亮姑娘。”

徐一宁被噎了一下，索性也没脸没皮地回嘴，横竖躺着养伤也只有一张嘴可以随心所欲动，“怎么着，是个姑娘你还要乘人之危了？”

任豪抖了抖手里的抹布，端起水盆往外走，撂下一句我这个小老百姓可打不过你。

徐一宁洋洋得意地捞起床边的笑林广记，喊着任豪别忘了他的人参鸡汤。

“没有人参。“

哦，那就是有鸡汤咯。

徐一宁是个江湖人士，不过是初出茅庐那种。虽然是个走出百里地就没人知道的小门小派，好歹师傅不打不骂有时也挺关怀，供吃供住还教认字，一群小的在那挂着藏经阁牌子的小破塔里上蹿下跳，师傅怕哪个皮猴子一不留神从上面摔下来，还撑了一张网挂在那兜着。徐一宁有时候半夜会躺在地板上看塔最顶上圆圆的小孔窗漏下的月光，那可能是天底下最纯粹的东西，被网割的支离破碎，有几片飘飘悠悠掉在他心里。

后来到年纪下山历练的时候，徐一宁也会偶尔回想起那个时候的安逸，每天无非是谁抢了鸡腿，谁练功打了个瞌睡这种琐事，他作为年长几岁的师兄什么都要拉着管上一脚。但是下了山，世间是热闹得五彩纷呈，但来来往往行色匆匆，那些笑声哭喊声依旧在耳边，却没有一个人和他有半点联系。

徐一宁有些受不了，于是他开始行侠仗义，和拳脚血沫一起来的还有些感恩戴德。徐少侠开始有些飘飘热，觉得实现了他从小习武的人生意义，摆出一副宠辱不惊的模样朝救下的人微微颔首再大步向着夕阳走去的姿势他已经十分熟练。等他走过第三个寒暑的时候仍觉得有哪儿不太对劲，好像是这么多萍水相逢见义勇为，但自己横竖也没个牵挂。

他想通的时机有些不巧，一晃神就被对面通了个血窟窿。

后来他窝在干草堆里迷迷糊糊睁开眼看见提着灯笼蹙着眉打量他的任豪，整个人白的像他在塔底下看过的水色月光，又有些像刚出炉热腾腾的糯米糕，徐一宁认命地闭上眼之前已经打定了主意，害，就讹他了。

”你还走吗？“

“你对我好点我就不走呗。”

“我对你还不好？”

“你煮鸡汤都不给我放人参。”

“……明天吧。“


End file.
